


“Three years, and you’re the fucking same as ever.”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [28]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Past Assassin Mark, Past Relationship(s), Thief Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Twenty-Eight: Jack decides to rob the wrong house





	“Three years, and you’re the fucking same as ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun, but mostly because I just love cool calm and collected Mark while Jack's all flustered and confused

_Shit_. The gun trained on Jack was unwavering and all he could do was stand there with gritted teeth and my hands up in the air. Mark yawned.

“What are you doing here, Jack?’ He asked. Some part of Jack wanted to be stubborn and keep his mouth shut, but he knew Mark wouldn’t hesitate to fire the weapon if he so damn pleased.

“C-came for a visit, of course. Been awhile since I saw my old friend.” It was an obvious lie, and he could see the flicker of annoyance flash through Mark’s eyes. Without his glasses, he looked a lot younger than he really was.

“Really now, Jack? I thought you would’ve gotten better at lying after three years.” His tone was even and slightly bored, as though he had a lot of better things he could be doing than pointing a gun at him. Typical Mark. Never one to waste time and he always liked being straightforward. It still boggled Jack how they’d ever worked out together in the first place, both as a couple and as a team.

“Who said I was lying?” He tried. It was a useless endeavor, but Jack was stubborn. Mark managed to crack a smile before he lowered the weapon, flicking on the safety. He set it down on the table beside him before taking a seat on what looked like a rather plush couch.

“Three years, and you’re the fucking same as ever.” Mark whispered, almost to himself. Jack was still stiff as a board. Mark may have sat down and put down the gun, but he knew better than to lower his guard. Jack, a lowly thief, knew he would never have any chance of bringing a person like Mark down. Not in a million years.

“So, how’d you find me? Thought I managed to hide pretty damn well this time.” Jack looked at him in surprise.

“Find you? I was expecting to see an old elderly man with a cane in here, not a goddamn ex-hired killer. If anything, this was all pure chance.” It was. In all honesty, Jack had just picked this house in a whim. They’d been no real reason, other than the fact that it was in a rather rich neighborhood and looked nice. Mark sized him up for a few seconds, eyes narrowed in suspicion, before he relaxed.

“I believe you.” A sigh of relief fell from Jack’s lips.

“Thank God.” He whispered. Warm hands suddenly yanked his arm, pulling Jack’s entire body down before he was shoved into the loveseat across from where Mark sat.

“So, Jack. Been a while. Wanna catch up?” Jack resisted the urge to groan and instead shrinked back into the seat he’d been forced into. There’d been a reason why he’d left Mark sleeping in that motel room three years ago.

When he opened his eyes again to see Mark smiling at him, that goddamn grin that left no room for argument, Jack couldn't help but wish in that moment that I’d chosen a different house to steal from


End file.
